I'm With You
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: [Songfic to Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You'][Zutara][Bluetara] Katara's fight with a few thugs ends up with a kiss and free tea from a stranger...Who could he be? Crappy summary, just please read.


**Nobody's been leaving any frickin' reviews at my other story!! I hope this will make up to it.**

**Song: I'm With You**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Characters: Katara, Zuko (Blue Spirit)**

**I editted this before, but then the internet was gone and it wasn't saved, so forgive me if I did a poor job at re-editting it.**

**My next songfic will be:**

**_Stars_ by _Callalily_**

**Search it, it's absolutely _fantastic_!**

* * *

**_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _**

**_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

**_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

**_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea_**

**_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

**_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

**_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._**

Katara was walking back to the Upper Tiers after visiting Aang's zoo and doing a little shopping in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. The sky was beginning to darken and the air began to feel colder. As she was heading towards the first set of gates, she was stopped by 2 men standing in front of her. She turned around to find another man blocking her path. She was surrounded, and she knew it. If it was the money or the food they wanted, she can't be sure.

"Give us all your stuff!" Okay then, both.

"No! This is all I have!" It was a lie. She lived in the Upper Tiers; of course it was a lie. They shoved her into an alley behind a few buildings. She searched for something, anything, but there wasn't a single object there.

A puddle? No.

A bucket? Nothing.

Any water source? Hell no, of course not.

She backed away until her back hit the hard brick wall. They were closing in on her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hit that never came. She opened her eyes to find a man who had his back turned to her beating the living daylights out of her three attackers. She was first relieved to see that someone helped her, until he turned to face her. She would obviously have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that she was out of breath. He was wearing a blue demon mask over his face.

He walked closer to her, ever so slowly as he watched the emotions run over face. He saw relief, fear, confusion and gratitude. When he was a foot away, he held his hand out to her. She accepted it with ease and soon they were walking out of the alleyway.

"Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you never came." She said shyly. "No problem" He told her. She heard that voice before, but just shrugged it off as they continued walking around the Lower Tiers. They reached one of the few parks in the Ring. Katara stopped by the pond and started waterbending. The man wore a confused look on his face, hidden by the blue Oni mask. He looked on as he tilted his head slightly.

Katara finished what she was doing and held something out to him.

_It was an Ice Sculpture of him._

He took it rather hesitantly and tucked it inside a small empty pouch on his belt. They continued walking, until it started to rain heavily. Katara made a sort of umbrella over them to keep them dry. They just stood there, rooted to that very spot.

Slowly Katara closed her eyes and took the mask off of her savior's face. He put his arms around her waist as she closed the gap between them.

It was funny really, how you would go about kissing someone whose face you've never even seen. As she opened her eyes once more, she saw the face of the one whom she thought of as the enemy. And yet, she just stood there, pushing her body against his in a very intimate liplock.

He pulled away, now fully aware of his bare face and her opened eyes. He was about to speak when she put a finger to his lips.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I just wanted to say thanks for saving me." She walked away, the umbrella disappearing over his head.

He just stood there, motionless, until he decided to go after her. He ran until he was right behind her and grabbed her arm, turning her around and pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away and put his mouth to her ear.

"My uncle owns a tea shop in the Lower Tiers. Visit me tomorrow and I'll give you free tea." He whispered into her ear.

"Sure. I'll go tomorrow." It was a promise she was willing to keep. "I might even make you another sculpture since the rain melted the first one.

And she returned home, her mouth slightly agape. Her hair was seemingly out of place and her clothes were drenched in rainwater, she didn't even bother waterbending anymore. She passed by the dining area where everyone sat eating their dinner.

"Hey Katara? Are you alright?" It was her brother, Sokka who spoke. She turned her head towards him and replied. "Yeah. Never felt better."

_Never felt better indeed..._

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**How was it you guys? I might post the sequel in two weeks, I just wanna focus** **on _Stars _first. Bye!**

-R.G930


End file.
